Tu en mi cuerpo yo en el tuyo
by Aguus-Julii Fics
Summary: Edward y Bella;Dos personas totalmentes opuestas. Ella obediente e inteligente. El un rebelde y mujeriego , ellos siempre se pelan cada vez que tienen oportunidad.¿Que pasara si un día se pelean en frente de una estatua Griega mágica?¿Y si ella es el? Y ¿El es ella?
1. Chapter 1

_Edward y Bella;Dos personas totalmentes opuestas. Ella obediente e inteligente. El un rebelde y mujeriego , ellos siempre se pelan cada vez que tienen oportunidad.¿Que pasara si un día se pelean en frente de una estatua Griega mágica?¿Y si ella es el? Y ¿El es ella?_


	2. Chapter 2

_BPOV_

_¡Dios ! Como una persona puede llegar a ser tan detestable eincontrolablemente egocéntrica. Si esas eran las palabras que describían a"Edward MeFolloTodoLoQueSeMueva Cullen"._

_Siempre me molestaba sobre mi forma de vestir oNade lo ñoña que quedaba al ser virgen a losdieciocho años. Lo que mas me encabronaha era que todos sabían. Hasta los hombres lo sabían y nunca se burlaban , pero no , yo soy la burla personal de Cullen_

_Lo que también me encabronava era que mis mejor amiga era su hermana melliza. Ósea eso es realmente imposible. Dios creo al diablo en persona , bueno Alice también lo era ella se volvía un diablo maligno aficionado por las compras. Peor también estaba Rose la novía del hermano mayor de Edward y Ali. Emmett , el era sumamente gracioso y había que con sus bromas me ponga roja como un tomateharíais provocaba que Edward se sumara a molestarme con mi virginidad . Realmente nose que teníamos mi virginidadmy yo que haciamos que le causara gracia a Cullen. _

_Hoy era viernes , ¡Por fin! , se venia el fin de semana , que casi siempre lo pasaba en la casa Cullen. A Charlie no le molestaba ,mas bien le agradaba la idea de no dejarme sola en casa , mientras el se iba a pescar con su nueva esposa , Sue._

_Lo malo del viernes es que hoy me pasaba a buscar Alice y Rose , la peor confinación del universo. Sabia que vendrían una hora antes para maquillarme y poder escoger mi vestuario lo cuna ODIABA era como ser esclava de ellas dos._

_Eran las 5:55 de la mañanasesteaba convencida de que en menos de cinco minutos estaríanen mi casa obligándome a que usara tacos y faldas , si se puede llamar faldas mi teoría seriallamarlas cuadrados diminutos de colores y estampados . Y como había dicho..._

_-Bellita , ¿Estas despierta?- la vozargüida de Alice y el sonido de los tacones de Rose , me decían que mi infierno estaba por empezar._

_-No Alice solo mi cuerpo esta parado mi alma siguedurmiendo en la cama tratando de ocultarse de dos demonios fana_


	3. Chapter 3

_naticos de la moda._

_-Que graciosa Bella , ya levántate y dúchate rápido o llegaremos tarde y mi osito me espera. - osito era el apodo cariñoso que eRose lehabía puesto . Lo cual era mi venganza contra el.._

_-Ya voy mama- dije burlándome de ellas eran muy controladoras._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Alsalir de la ducha me encontraba con una Alice desesperaba y una Rose moviendo el zapato impaciente._

_-Ya salí , okey no tarde mucho!-dije tratandosed sonar enojada pero no lo logre , a lo que todas nos pusimos a reír como idiotas._

_-Bueno Bellita este es es lo que usaras hoy-dio mostrándome unos jeans apretados negros una camisa roja transparente y unos zapatos bajos del mismo color. Debo admitir que este era uno de los pocos looks de ellas que me agradaban. _

_-Wouu , debo decir esta hermoso y no es ostentoso como creí , muy buena elección chicas!_

_-Sabíamosaquí te gustaría -dijo ual sonriente Rose - es un look a lo torpe Bella._

_Si me olvide otro tema de lo que Edward y Emmett se reían eran de mi torpeza ,siempre debían que mis pies eran un peligro para la persona que caminara al lado mío, y era verdad eso me molestaba aun mas. Que **el** tenga razón._

_Al bajar de casa las tres nos subimos al Mercedes de Rose , tan ostentoso como sevestían ._

_._

_._

_Al llegar todos nos miraban , mas bien me miraban a mi , hasta que me encontré con esos ojos verdes..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bella POV._

**Hasta que me encontré con esos ojos verdes...**

.

.

Las tres fuimos hasta nuestro grupo: Jasper , Emmett y Edward.

-Wouu! Bellita si quedaste sexual - me dijo Emmett , siempre tan ocurrente.

-Emmett no- dijo Rose , salvándome de el.

-¿Que te paso Isabella?- esa voz, el perfectamente sabe que odio que me digan Isabella.

-Nada Anthony , solo decidí cambiar un poco , a las personas no les hace mal.- dije mandándole una indirecta muy directa. Aparte sabia , que Anthony , su segundo nombre era de anticuado y el lo odiaba.

-Me encantaría saber el porque de tu cambio. ¿ Te emborrachaste y perdiste la virginidad? ¿Por eso tan buen humor?.- dijo el con frialdad.

Las palabras de Edward eran dolorosas. Todos en el grupo sabían perfectamente que hace años me gusta , pero el nunca se dio cuenta. Por eso cada vez que peleábamos me iba a llorar al baño de chicas seguida por Rose y Alice.

-No.. Es-es-o- tartamudee. Sabían que las lagrimas se aproximaban , al acrecer Jasper , que hasta el momento no dio nada , se dio cuenta y dijo:

-¡Por dios! , no te das cuenta que hieres a las personas Cullen - dijo ya frustrado.

Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Jasper , se podría decir , era el mas pacifico del grupo , nunca mostraba sentimientos de enojo u odio. Con el hacia mis supuestas clases de terapia , el en un futuro , seria un perfecto psicólogo.

Edward no dijo nada.

Mas bien adié dijo nada. El solo se fue y agarro a Tanya , la puta del colegio , y le comió la boca.

A veces sentía que el realmente sabia mis sentimientos y me odiaba tanto que me lo hacia apropósito eran dagas al corazon.

Yo tampoco dije nada y corrí hacia un aula vacía. Todaai faltaba media hora para las clases , por lo que decidí llamar al único que me ayudaría.

.

.

-Hola , ¿Bella?

-Ven por mi , estoy en el colegio. Es una emergencia.

-Voy para allá.

Salí por la puerta de atrás. No quería encontrarme con nadie. I siquiera Jasper para hablar , o Emmett para reír.

-Eu , Swan , ven aquí! Y sube a la moto.

Me reí sabia que el era mi salvación y lo usaría contra Edward...


	5. Capitulo 5 Planes y venganza

_Bella POV_

**Subí a la moto y me puse el casco. Una vez que ya había arrancado , me dispuse a soltar todas las lagrimas que había acomulado en el colegio.**

Era horrible saber que el se burlaba de mi. Su desprecio e indeferencia me estaban matando.

Jasper , el siempre me apoyo en todos mis problemas , siempre estuvo ahí para protegerme de mis miedos. El siempre me dijo que le tenía que decir a Edward mis sentimientos pero la verdad nunca tuve la oportunidad.

Estábamos pasando por la ruta de Forks ya habíamos pasado mi casas la de mis amigos. También habíamos pasado la comisaría de Charlie , por lo que supuse que íbamos a La Push. Me alegraría reencontrarme con los chicos de la reserva.

No me di cuenta cuando ya habíamos llegado y el ya había bajado.

-No piensas bajar- me miro divertido.

-No te rías Black , estaba pensando en cosas. - respondí tratando de sonar enojada pero con Jacob eso era imposible.

Nos conocimos el 13 de septiembre , mi cumpleaños, mi padre había invitado a su gran amigo y este traía a su hijo.

Desde ese momento nos hicimos grandes confidentes. Cada vez que estaba triste el siempre estaba para apoyarme y se las arreglaba para hacerme sonreír.

Pero desde que el se fue a vivir a La Push , ya no nos veíamos como antes pero solo los domingos. Al llegar los Cullen y los Hales me uní a ellos y me aleje de La Push. Jake me entendió casi nunca nos veíamos pero el siempre me llamaba para saber como estaba y si necesitaba algún consejo.

También siempre supe la atracción de Jacob hacia mi. Ne dolía no poder corresponderle ya que aunque quisiera Edward siempre ocuparía mi corazon ya roto.

- Y bien , ¿Swan para que necesitas mis requisitos?- dijo juguetón , me quería hacer sentir bien.

-Bueno , ¿ Te acuerdas de los Cullen?

- Claro , por a que me abandonaste.- dijo todavía jugando

-Vamos , siempre tu serás el único al que le cuente TODO.

-Okey , si los recuerdo , ¿ Que tienen que ver ellos?

No sabia que decirle , era complicado decirle a una persona que te ama , que tu amas a otra. Pero no tenía alternativa era esto si o si.

- Me gusta Edward Cullen.- vi como Jake se enfureció , cerro los puños.

Sabia que aunque no le correspondiera , la persona que robara mi corazon y luego lo rompiera , seria roto por Jacob.

-Cullen..,

-Jake , por favor , controlate.- no quería que lo lastimara.

-No me pidas que no lo lastime , si el miso te ha lastimado Bella , no seas necia , a el no le importas.

-Eso tu no lo sabes , yo puedo importarle a Edward - dije enojada , como se atrevía a decirme eso tan directamente.

-Pues si te lastimo es porque no le importas.

-Bueno - dije ya rendida , tenía la maldita razón! , el solo empezó a sonreír victorioso- bien Black pero no te rías tanto , necesito que me ayudes con algo.

- Solo ayudare , si es para vengarme de Cullen.

-Por supuesto , es contra Cullen.

-Pues dime , ya mujer , no tengo todo el día!

-Serás , mi novio.

-Bella.. - sabia que a el le costaría aceptar , ya que pensaría que solo lo usaría para vengarme Jacob no era estupido.

- Jake , aquí salimos todos beneficiados. Cumplirás tu sueño - el se puso rojo , nunca pensaría que yo sabia que yo le gustaba.- Nos vengaremos de Cullen , me besaras y tal vez con el tiempo hagas que me enamore de ti y nos olvidaremos de Edward Cullen por siempre. Así que , ¿Que dices , aceptas?

-Claro mi amor - dijo acercando nuestros labios para fundirnos en un cálido y hermoso beso...


	6. Capitulo 6 Mala Jugada

_**Bpov**_

**Nos fundimos en un beso hermoso y cálido..**

Los besos de Jake no eran de los que te hacen pensar en un "Felices Por Siempre" , pero me conformaba con que no sean horribles.

De pronto una lengua gigante y ensalivada paso por mis labios.

-Jake , no tan rápido - le rogué alejandome.

-Si lo se - dijo.

Nadie dijo nada. Era un silencio muy incomodo. Me detuve a pensar..

¿Como demostraría a Jacob en la escuela , si el no estaba en ella? Era absurdo.

Debí haber hecho una mueca por que clararamente el lo noto.

-¿Y esa cara?- dijo preocupado.

-¿Como demostrare que eres mi novio? , tu estas aquí y yo allá.

-Bueno puedes decir que soy universitario y yo solo te dejo y te traigo de la escuela.

-Si! Eso es perfecto , "universitario" llévame a casa.- dije juguetonamente.

-Bésame - ¿Que? Ahora no se cansa mas.. Me besara todo tiempo posible.

-El ultimo - dije.

Sonrió. Me agarro de la cintura y me beso.

Pero no fue como antes tan apasionado , fue tierno y mostraba que El amaba y devuelta el sentimiento de culpabilidad y egoísmo me recorrió por el cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa Charlie me miraba enojado. ¿ Tan tarde había llegado?

-¡Por dios ! Hija ¿Donde te habías metido?- y ahí el Charlie que adoraba ,el sobre protector y el que se preocupaba por su hija.

-Tranquilo papa , estaba con Jake

.

-¿De verdad?

-Si! , es mas.. - me arrepentí me daba vergüenza decirle que era novia de el jio de su mejor amigo.

-Bella...¿ Que ocurre entre Jacob y tu?

- Nosotros estamos muy enamorados. Y.. Jake me pregunto si quería ser su novia y yo acepte. Papa nos amamos.

-Bueno.. Y yo que creí que empezarías a fijarte en chicos a los 40 - me reí mi padre lo decía encerio , pero era gracioso. Típicos pensamientos de padres cuidas.

-Me llevara y me traerá del colegio. Estaré bien protegida no te preocupes el es un buen chico.

- Lo se , por eso no te diré nada.

- Mm.. Momento incomodo papa , me voy a arriba .

-Espera. Llamo Jasper

-Lo llamare , necesita unos apuntes.

-Ok.

.

.

Subí a mi habitación , agarre mi celular.

5 Llamadas de Jasper.

2 Llamadas de Rose , Emmett y Alice.

1 mensaje nuevo sin leer.

"Bella , nos podemos ver?

Era de Edward , ¿Que quería?

"Para que? No te cansaste de burlarte?

Mensaje enviado.

"No solo quiero mostrarte algo importante"

"En donde nos vemos?"

Mensaje enviado.

"Abre tu balcón "

¿Que? No me digas que..

-Buh- me paralize , estaba con Edward Cullen en mi habitación.

Tranquila respira y exala , nada pasara.

-¿Que querías mostrarme ?- dije cortante , su presencia me incomodaba y temía decir algo estupido.

-Yo se que casi siempre - lo mire - bien siempre nos pelamos y .. - lo interrumpí.

- Edward , si te obligaron no te preocupes ya se que no quieres estar aquí.

- No en realidad vine voluntariamente , - lo deje continuar - busque en internet , algo que haga que nos llevemos bien y encontré esto. -Dijo mostrándome una mini estatua muy rara tenía como 8 brazos y tenía un elefante como sombrero.

- Ahora eres coleccionador de objetos raros?- dije chistosamente , ese objeto me daba una sensación negativa.

- Solo hay que decir "**παίρνουμε μαζί. θα γίνουν οι καλύτεροι φίλοι και τίποτα δεν θα μας χωρίσει**

paírnoume mazí. tha gínoun oi kalýteroi fíloi kai típota den tha mas cho̱rísei"(nos llevaremos bien. seremos mejores amigos y nada nos separara).

- Em.. ¿Estas seguro de esto?- dije algo temerosa.

- Por supuesto , Bella quiero llevarme bien contigo y también que superes tu amargura por tu virginidad. ¿No tienes telarañas y polvo ahí abajo?- como siempre EL la cago.

-No te cansas , eres un perro egoísta , solo piensas en sexo , alcohol , tus amigos , tu popularidad y TU nadie mas que TU mismo Edward Cullen. Un rebelde sin CAUSA.

-Oh pero miren quien me viene a reclamar la seria. " soy la alumna perfecta nunca me acosté con nadie y debo estar seca ahí abajo".

- ¡Ves! , siempre la cagas Cullen , vienes a "disculparte" y me burlas como siempre.

-Bella , o no..

- Vete! Y ni me hables mas Edward Cullen.- se estaba por ir cuando me acorde.- ¡Espera!

-Si , Bella.

- Dile a Alive que mo venga a buscarme mañana.

-¿Porque? - pregunto interesado.- digo Alice va a querer saber porque.

-Mi novio , me vendrá a busca y llevar todos s dias.

-Me voy , zorita.- dijo bajito , pero lo escuche igual.

A bajar de la ventana una gran ráfaga de viento me vino y un terrible escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

Me acosté en la cama , dormí profundamente , pero me sentía rara. Eso no me agradaba peor el sueño me ganaba.

EPOV

¡Mierda! , todo me daba vueltas. Es tan extraño. ¿Era un sueño?

¿Porque mierda estaba en la habitación de Bella Swan?

No me habré.. Noo no le quitare su virginidad , aunque es tan tentador.

- Hija , levántate falta poco para las clases.

Eh? Ah j. Sueño , solo eso.

Trate de levantarme y caí. Esto no era sueño. Ea la jodida vida real.y entonces , Si estaba en la pieza de Bella donde esta a ella?

Gire para verla y no estaba me levante y me quise rascar.

¡Esperen! Donde esta Edconda? Mi mejor amigo?

Levante mis manos , muy suaves , debo decir , y me encontré con unos se os chicos pero bien formados y firmes.

Estába aterrado. Solo tenía que confirmar que era hombre para poder tranquilizarme.

Me mire y casi me desmayo era Isabella Swan! Mierda ! Esa estatua budista de cuarta..

.

.

.

.

1 HORA DEPUES.

Una jodida hora. Ya me estaba Artando.

Resignado , mas bien , resignada , me fui y bañe.

Al salir estuve buscando una bombacha por unos 10 minutos has aquí encontré el cajón.

Casi me pillo de la risa.¿Bombachas con dias de semana? Jajajaja.

Decidí que mis partes sabrían que hoy era viernes pero en realidad era lunes.

Hasta en cuerpo de mujer soy malo.

Bueno es tiempo de buscar la ropa...


	7. Capitulo 7: ¡Esta no soy yo!

Capitulo 7: ¡ Esta no soy yo!

**Bueno primero que nada les queria agrdecerr alas chcias que me siguen les agradesco mucho su apoyo! Se que tarde muchisisisiiismo en publicar la novela, pero tube unos problemitas. Bueno la dejo y disfruten!**

**Bella pov**

Mm..que comodidad. Hace mucho que no dormia tan placenteramente.

¡No la escuela!¡Peor! JACOOB¿Seria tarde?

Me levante bastante mareada. Todo daba vueltas, pero esta no es mi habitación.¿Posters de mujeres desnudas? ¿Autos coleccionables? Y ¿Un gran ventanal?

–Edward, bebe, ya esta el desayuno como a vos te gusta–dijo¿Esme?

–Si Eddie, mama te hizo los huevos cion carne como¡A vos te gusta!–Diuuu. Si yo odio comer eso, siempre desayuno avena y leche–O acaso la rubia que trajiste ayer te lleno completamente?–finalizo Emmet divertido.

Wou! Esto era un sueño raramente raro...

¡No mierda! Como no me di cuenta. Eta es la habitación de ¡EDWARD CULLEN!

Peor aun.¿Seria yo la rubia de la que hablaba Emm? No imposible; peo todavía tenía una duda.¿Y Edward?

Giré , temiendo ver lo peor, y no estaba. Tal vez... No mejor me levanto.

–AH!–grite asustada. Yo era el maldito de Cullen.

–Eddie ,¿Que ocurre? – no me di cuenta cuando Alice y Emmett estaban al lado mío sosteniendome.

–Si hermano, gritaste como si tuvieras a una persona paranormal en frente tuyo.

"Tranquila Bella , solo inhala y exhala, el debe estar peor que vos"– dijo mi pequeña vos interior .

–EDWARD! REACCIONA HOMBRE! - Alice me sacudía , Emmm solo reia y yo estaba en shock.

—Jacob– ¡Mierda ! Se me escapo de los labios. Yo y mi bocota

–¿Quien? ¿Ese no es el amiguito de Bella? – bromeo Emmett.

Diablos, tenia que llegar a casa antes de que Jake arruine todo y todos sepan que mentí, peor que Edward , en mi cuerpo , sepa que mentí!

–Alie– wou , que grave pero aterciopelada vos que tenia.– ayer fui a arreglar las coas con Bella – Alice se le ilumino la cara de felicidad, seguro se imaginaba lo que yo vengo anhelando hace mucho tiempo– y nos hicimos AMIGOS y ya veras...

– ¡ Sigue! – me dijo un Emmett muy entusiasmado.

– Me pidió que la vaya a buscar ala casa porque ese Jacob la molesta y como somos grandes amigos , le quiero hacer el favor.

– ¿Y que mierda haces acá? – dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo– ve a buscarla!

Salí corriendo riendome y fui a buscar a la nueva Bella en mi Volvo...


End file.
